Sans dessus dessous
by Lou999
Summary: [Suspendu]Imaginez un monde où se côtoieraient tous les personnages des différentes histoires que nous connaissons. Mais que se passerait il si certaines de ces personnes décidaient de n’en faire qu’a leur tête et de passer outre leur propre aventure ?
1. Tout dérape

Titre : Sans dessus-dessous

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Gundam Wing

Trame : Contes et dessins animés en tous genres

Histoire : 

Imaginez un monde où se côtoieraient tous les personnages des différentes histoires que nous connaissons. Mais que se passerait-il si certaines de ces personnes décidaient de n'en faire qu'a leur tête et de passer outre leur propre aventure ?

Suivez une étrange belle au bois dormant qui, lasse d'attendre son prince, se lance à la découverte du monde, bientôt rejoint par une Blanche Neige qui en à marre de ressentire toutes les émotions de ses 7 nains. C'est un enfant de la jungle un peu spécial qui va les guider vers la dangereuse rencontre d'une cendrillon rebelle, mécontente de son sort, le tout sur le chemin de la mystérieuse bête qui a plaqué sa Belle pour trouver le véritable amour… Y'a quelque chose qui cloche, non ?

Alors, êtes vous sûr de connaître vos contes de Walt Disney ?

Résumé : Aucun pour le moment.

Couples : Toujours les même. 1X2, 3X4 et après on verra.

Lou : Oui, je sais, j'ai déjà tout plein d'histoires qui sont en cours… Mais c'est pas de ma faute !!! Je plaide non coupable Mesdemoiselles les jurés ! Bon, en réalité, je m'ennuyais en cours et comme j'avais pas de fic déjà commencée sous la main, j'en ais créé une nouvelle… Le prob, c'est qu'avec l'approche de mon BTS, je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour les copier… J'ai déjà plus le temps de répondre à toutes les reviews qui s'entassent dans ma pauvre boite… J'espère que vous me pardonnerez… Pour cette fic, je compte la faire assez courte, mais avec moi, ça part toujours en sucette et c'est la cata Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse. Gros bisous à toutes !

Chapitre 1 : Tout dérape

Il souleva le plus discrètement possible sa paupière droite, à moitié seulement, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce. S'étant bien assuré qu'il n'y avait personne pour contre carrer son plan, il souleva ses bras poser sur sa poitrine et quitta sa posture rigide digne d'un mort ou dans son cas d'un endormit. Sur la pointe pieds, il traversa sa sublime chambre et fouilla en silence dans sa gigantesque armoire. Tout autour de lui n'était que douceur et merveille et le sublime ensemble princier blanc qu'il portait était magnifique et attestait sans conteste de sa condition particulière. Quant au garçon qui mettait sans dessus dessous ses vêtements, il s'accordait avec l'atmosphère plaisante du lieu. Un visage androgyne à la peau dorée et une longue tresse de cheveux châtain glissant sur son dos le faisait passer sans problème pour une fille. Mais le plus impressionnant étaient ses yeux améthyste et brillants.

Soudain il stoppa ses mouvements une fractions de seconde alors qu'il tirait quelque chose de l'armoire et écouta le profond silence. Au loin, des bruits de pas commencèrent à résonner contre les murs et il les avait reconnu entre mille.

_Milor !!!! Zut, il est en avance…_

Reprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire, 2 fois plus vite, il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour extirper totalement une sorte de corde faite de tissus accrochés les uns aux autres. Il noua un bout au meuble le plus proche de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et après avoir regarder dehors, lança le bout dans le vide. Puis il enjamba le rebord, passa la corde dans son dos, la tenant de sa main gauche et sauta à son tour. Il se mit à descendre en rappel le mur de pierre en faisait très attention. La tour dans laquelle on l'avait déplacé était la plus haute.

_Désolé Milor mais j'en ais marre d'attendre. La sorcière est morte depuis longtemps ainsi que mes parents et cet abrutit de prince est partit en courant quand il a vu les souris dans le château. Souris qui n'auraient pas du être là mais à la demeure de Cendrillon ! Et du coup, je me retrouve à devoir attendre… J'en ais ras la casquette de rester allongé sur ce lit à faire semblant de dormir en attendant un possible prince qui je connaîtrais même pas mais dont je devrais tombé amoureux. Règles stupides ! Moi, je prends enfin le large !!!!!!!!_

Au moment où il posait le pied au sol, en étant arrivé sans encombre, un cri effroyable brisa le silence et une tête se pencha par la fenêtre.

Milor : Prince Duo ! Que faites-vous encore ? Revenez tout de suite !!!!!!!

Duo : Au revoir et à jamais Milor !

Le garçon leva le bras et lui fit un signe d'adieu, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, avant de partir en courant vers la frontière du royaume de la Belle au bois dormant, 17ème du nom.

Quelque part un peu plus au sud :

Ouf, j'ai finis !

Le garçon à la chevelure d'or et au teint de porcelaine se passa une main sur le front et se permit un sourire satisfait.

_Tout est enfin propre. Je n'allais tout de même pas m'enfuir en laissant la maison dans un piteux état._

Après avoir ranger son ballet, le garçon aux traits fins rabattit ses manches sur ses bras et attrapa le petit sac que patientait dans un coin du salon. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit se faire envelopper par les doux rayons du soleil. L'été n'allait pas tarder à arriver et il valait mieux entamer le voyage à cette période.

_Je suis vraiment, désolé, je vous quitte si soudainement mais je n'ais pas envie de finir comme mes prédécesseurs et mourir avant que mon prince ne vienne… C'est ce qui est arrivé à Blanche Neige 12__ème__ du nom. Et puis, je ne supporte plus tout ce reflux d'émotions. C'est à devenir fou. Pardonnez moi mes amis._

Du revers de la main, le blondinet chassa les larmes qui coulaient sur sa peau douce. Il allait se mettre en route quand un chant bien connu s'éleva dans les airs.

Heyyyyyy HooOOoooo !!! Heyyy Hoooo ! Hey, ho, hey ho, on rentre du boulot, hey ho, hey ho, hey ho, hey hoOoooOooo !!!!!

_Oh non !_

Le petit homme réajusta son sac sur ses épaules et partit en courant vers la grande forêt inconnue qui se trouvait plus loin. Il lui fallut une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour y arriver et a peine y était-il entré que l'obscurité prit possession du lieu et une atmosphère inquiétante l'entoura soudainement, le forçant à ralentir le pas puis finalement à marcher normalement. Il évolua dans se cadre insolite pendant un bon bout de temps puis s'octroya une pause histoire de se remettre de sa course. Puis il se remit en route, promenant son regard bleu lumineux sur la végétation.

_Je ne connais pas ce genre d'arbre alors… je dois être loin de chez moi maintenant._

Il continuait d'avancer méthodiquement mais doucement en poussant sans violence les plantes sur son passage. Mais quelque chose du le perturber car il s'arrêta subitement et fronça les sourcils.

Qui est là ?

Seul le piaillement des oiseaux et le chant du vent dans les feuilles lui répondirent et il pivota sur lui-même en jetant des regards inquiets un peu partout.

Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un alors montrez-vous.

Un bruissement se fit entendre et une branche sur sa droite fut poussée délicatement pour laisser entrevoir un garçon au regard mystérieux. Une grande mèche châtain clair lui cachait toute une partie du visage sans rien ôter de sa beauté. Il semblait si calme et si gentil que le blondinet eut un sourire et se détendit.

Salut, je m'appelle Quatre et toi ?

Il n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un regard visiblement amusé et intéressé de la part de l'inconnu. C'est quand il l'étudia que Quatre se rendit enfin compte de la tenue dans la quelle il se trouvait. En effet, il n'avait un vague pantacourt et se tenait parfaitement immobile devant lui, torse nu. Le blondinet détourna la tête avec pudeur et toussota légèrement.

Euh… Pourrais-tu me dire où je me trouve ?

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse mais il n'allait tout de même pas rester immobile à le regarder, les joues en feu. Mais étonnement, une voix grave et profonde s'éleva à côté de lui.

Dans le royaume de la Jungle, Quatre Raberba Winner.

Le blondinet eut un geste de recul en entendant ainsi son nom entier mais il réussit tout de même à empêcher son cri de franchir ses lèvres. Qui pouvait donc être se jeune garçon qui semblait le connaître ? Lui-même n'était guère sortit de peur de rencontrer la méchante sorcière, sa belle mère. Peut être était-ce elle après tout… Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ne parvint à articuler aucun mot. Son interlocuteur continua pour sa part.

Je suis Trowa.

Quatre : Co… Comment connais-tu… Mon nom ?

Trowa : On m'a parlé de toi.

Quatre : Parlé de moi ? Comment ça ? Je ne vois pas qui pourrais te l'avoir dit. Tu… Tu n'es pas… Ma belle mère tout de même ?

Le garçon étrangement calme se rapprocha avec malice sans le quitter des yeux, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Trowa : Et si c'était le cas ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Quatre qui recula d'un pas puis faisant volte face, voulu partir en courant. Mais une main se referma sur son poignet l'en empêchant. Il se débattit violement et se retrouva finalement au sol après s'être libéré.

Trowa : Je ne te veux pas de mal.

Quatre : Hein ? Mais tu… Tu sais qui je suis !

Trowa : Je sais beaucoup de chose… Que fais-tu sur mon territoire ?

Quatre : Territoire ?

Trowa : Tu as passé la frontière.

Quatre surprit : Quoi ????? Oh non, c'est pas vrai !!!! En fait j'ai quitté ma maison et je pars en voyage.

Trowa : Ici ? C'est dangereux, suis moi.

Lui tendant sa main, Trowa l'aida à se relever puis le contourna et se mit en route pour un endroit que lui seul savait. Sur le coup, Quatre se demanda s'il devait ou non le suivre mais après tout, que risquait-il ? Il lui emboîta donc le pas et se laissa guider.

Ailleurs, bien plus loin :

ASSEZ !!!!

Le rugissement se répercuta dans tout le manoir, faisant même peur aux oiseaux qui se reposaient dehors et un garçon sortit d'une pièce en claquant la porte avec fracas. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds sortit après pour trottiner derrière lui.

Heero ! Heero, mon chéri. Je t'en pris, reviens ! Mon amour attend moi !

Heero : LA FERME RELENA !

Il s'était retourner et l'avait éloigner d'un mouvement ample de la main. Il la fixait maintenant de ses yeux cobalts avec colère et mauvaise humeur. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille lui donnaient un air totalement rebelle.

Heero : TU VAS TE TAIRE ! J'en ais marre de toi, ta voix me révulse et ta présence m'exaspère !!

Réléna : Mais mon ange, c'est grâce à moi si tu as cette apparence.

Heero : J'aurais pu être un ton, ça aurait été la même chose ! J'en ais vraiment marre de toi, je me casse d'ici et toi, tu reste comme une conne ici. Je ne veux plus te voir !

Sue ce, il tourna les talons et longea la fin du couloir, laissant la jeune fille dans un état de réflexion intense. Il ne prit même pas le temps de passer par sa chambre et sortit de l'enceinte du château le plus rapidement, sous le regard de son ex compagne.

Heero : Quand je pense qu'elle m'a embrassé… Pouaa ! Moi je veux quelqu'un avec qui j'ai envie d'être.

Il s'engagea sur le chemin de terre, le regard vif et bien décidé, sans se douter de ce qui se tramait encore au manoir.

Non loin de là :

Le manche du balai se brisa quand il rencontra le mur avec violence et une multitude de petits bouts s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. Les trois personnes qui avaient suivit l'objet des yeux tournèrent lentement la tête vers la quatrième personne présente dans la salle. C'était le seul garçon, un peu petit mais au teint mâte et aux petits yeux noirs. Une toute petit queue retenait en arrière ses cheveux noir comme la nuit.

Wufei, qu'est-ce qui te prends, sale petit morveux ?

Le dit Wufei posa sur la plus âgé de femmes un regard meurtrier et serra les poings avec rage. Il fit lentement pivoté son corps afin de se retrouver parfaitement face à son interlocutrice.

Wufei : Il me prend très chère que j'en ais plus qu'assez d'être traiter comme un esclave ! Allez vous faire voir.

Oh, il ose se dresser contre vous, mère…

Une assiette passa à quelques centimètres seulement de sa joue et termina sa couse en se cassant. La jeune fille ouvrit grand les yeux et se mit pousser des petits cris aigus et hystériques. Comme sa mère se précipitait pour s'occuper d'elle, le garçon poussa un soupir et s'éloigna du groupe pour finalement sortir dehors. Il fixa le ciel avec envie.

Je ne vais pas attendre plus longtemps que mon soit disant prince revienne de sa lune de miel avec Jasmine. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle fasse la même pointure que moi ? En attendant, ma marraine ne montre plus le bout de son nez et j'ai toujours autant de travail à faire. Je vais aller me le chercher se prince moi ! Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème, je n'ais rien ici.

Comme les protestation contre lui reprenaient de plus belle à l'intérieur, il de hâta d'emprunter le chemin qui menait hors du village.

… A suivre…

Lou : Alors, ce début vous a-il plut ? Ca vous donne un peu le ton de la fic. Je vous dis bonne nuit.

Duo : Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cet fic bizarre ?

Heero : Il semblerait qu'elle soit définitivement folle.

Quatre : Pour une fois je suis d'accord. Est-ce que je ressemble à blanche neige ?

Trowa : En tout cas, moi je te croquerais sans problème, comme la pomme de Blanche Neige.

Quatre : Tro… Trowa !!!

Wufei : …

Duo : Ba alors Wuffy, tu dis rien ?

Wufei : GrrRRrrRrr… Vous n'aller pas vous plaindre, moi je me tape le rôle de cendrillon. Que Duo et Quatre aient un rôle de fille, passe encor,e mais moi ? C'est la honte de ma vie, je suis déshonoré…

Duo : Au moins, estime toi heureux que tu es un caractère bien trempé.

Wufei : Toi la midinette, tais toi !

Duo : Quoi ? De quoi tu m'as traiter ?

Lou : SILENCE !!!!!!! Je voudrais dormir maintenant ! Au dodo et vite et pas de réclamations sinon j'aggrave vos cas !


	2. Le Destin

Titre : Sans dessus-dessous

Auteur : Lou 999

Série : Gundam Wing

Trame : Contes et dessins animés en tous genres

Disclamer : Mon dieu, je l'ais zapper dans le premier chap !!!! Enfin, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'aucun de des perso ne m'appartient !

Histoire : 

Imaginez un monde où se côtoieraient tous les personnages des différentes histoires que nous connaissons. Mais que se passerait-il si certaines de ces personnes décidaient de n'en faire qu'à leur tête et de passer outre leur propre aventure ?

Suivez une étrange belle au bois dormant qui, lasse d'attendre son prince, se lance à la découverte du monde, bientôt rejoint par une Blanche Neige qui en à marre de ressentire toutes les émotions de ses 7 nains. C'est un enfant de la jungle un peu spécial qui va les guider vers la dangereuse rencontre d'une Cendrillon rebelle, mécontente de son sort, le tout sur le chemin de la mystérieuse bête qui a plaqué sa Belle pour trouver le véritable amour… Y'a quelque chose qui cloche, non ?

Alors, êtes vous sûr de connaître vos contes de Walt Disney ?

Résumé : Bien, bien, bien… Donc, la belle au bois dormant c'est enfin fais la malle en faisant du rappel sur le mur de sa tour. Blanche neige s'est paumée dans une étrange forêt mais est sauvée par un garçon inconnu qui semble savoir qq truc sur lui. Du côté de la Bête, c'est l'engueulade et il abandonne sa belle afin de trouver chaussure à son pied. Et pour finir, le Cendrillon se casse de chez lui sans ménagement pour sa belle mère. Alors, que va-t-il se passer maintenant que plus rien ne va ?

Couples : Toujours les même. 1X2, 3X4 et après on verra.

Lou : MDR ! J'adore mon histoire et son résumé… Je suis assez fière de moi de ce côté-là ! En tt cas, voilà le chapitre 2 ! Au passage, **je compte intégrer mes chères lectrices** un court instant dans l'histoire, ça vous tente ou pas ? Pour celles qui le veulent

Bien, faites le moi savoir Bisous

Chapitre 2 : Le Destin

Je peux savoir où nous allons ? Je sais que je n'ais pas de destinations précise mais tout de même…

Il émanait de la voix douce comme une sorte d'angoisse et Quatre ne lâchait pas son guide des yeux, comme s'il craignait de se perdre dans ce labyrinthe de végétation. Devant lui, à seulement quelque spas de là, Trowa avançait prudemment, chassant les branches qui pouvaient se révéler dangereuse pour le petit bout d'homme qui le suivait.

Trowa : Tu verras bien.

Quatre : Mais pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi tu me guides comme ça ? Tu ne me connais même pas !

Trowa : Si je te connais et tu es plus en sécurité avec moi.

Le petit blondinet avait du mal à le suivre et il devait presque trottiner derrière Trowa pour se maintenir à sa hauteur. Il dû laisser une petite plainte s'échapper de ses lèvres car son compagnon de fortune ralentit soudainement le pas, lui permettant de reprendre un peu son souffle. Ce la faisait déjà 15 bonnes minutes qu'ils zigzaguaient ainsi entre les arbres et Quatre était finalement bien content d'avoir rencontrer le garçon. L'étrange forêt avait quelque chose d'oppressant et il s'y serait certainement perdu tout seul.

Quatre : Dis moi Trowa, tu as grandis ici ? tu sembles te repérer très facilement dans cette jungle.

Trowa : En effet, élevé par des loup.

Quatre : Hein ? Il y a des loups ? Mais… Mais… où sont…ils ? Il ne vont pas nous… ?

Trowa : Nous avons quitté leur territoire.

Quatre : Ah bon. Mais alors, tu es loin de chez toi ? Tu devrais peut être me laisser alors…

Trowa : Trop dangereux. Et je pars en voyage… _Dois-je lui dire que c'est à cause de lui ?_

Quatre : Oh, comme moi alors ! Quelle chance !

Trowa : Oui… _Finalement, il ne soupçonne rien, mieux vaut me taire._

Quatre : Tu comptes aller où ? Parce que dans ce cas, je pourrais peut être venir avec toi. Enfin, on, pourrait faire un bout de chemin ensemble, si tu le veux bien.

Trowa : Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

La remplaçante de Blanche Neige fixa le large dos de son compagnon de voyage en silence, un petit sourire ses les lèvres. Visiblement, il n'était guère loquasse, certainement parce qu'il avait grandit avec des animaux, mais il ne lui semblait pas méchant et quelque chose chez lui attirait la pseudo Blanche Neige.

Quatre : Dis Trowa, tu…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car la main levée de Trowa lui intimait le silence le plus total. Il le regarda avec surprise puis comprit le pourquoi de cet ordre direct en entendant un fredonnement au loin. Quelqu'un venait dans leur direction.

Trowa : Ne restons pas là.

Quatre : Mais attends, s'il te palis. Tu m'as bien aidé alors pourquoi ne pas voir cette personne… ? Elle st sûrement perdue aussi !

Trowa : Toi, je te connais un peu… Elle, j'ignore ce qu'elle veut !

Quatre : C'est la 2nd fois que tu prétends me connaître… Enfin, bref, je vais te dire si elle est gentille ou pas moi, cette personne.

Trowa : N'y vas pas !

Malgré l'inquiétude du garçon, Quatre s'éloigna de quelque spas et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il se focalisa sur la faible mélodie, se fermant à tout ce qui l'entourait, adoptant aussi une respiration plus ample et calme.

Quatre : Le vide, je dois faire le vide… Il faut juste que je fasse attention à ce que je ressens… Tiens, je ne ressens pas la présence de Trowa ! Aucune émotions alors qu'il est juste à côté de moi, comment est-ce possible ? Peut être que je ne ressens que les émotions du peuple nain… Non, c'est pas ça… Trowa doit savoir camoufler ses émotions… Quant à notre invité… Hum… De la joie… bonheur. Oui c'est ça et aussi…

Il fut brutalement sortit de sa transe par Trowa qui, inquiet de ne pas le voir répondre à ses appels, s'était rapproché pour poser une main sur son épaule.

Quatre : Allons-y, il n'y aucun dangers.

Sans laisser le temps à son compagnon de protester, le blondinet partit dans la direction du faible chant pour se retrouver rapidement face à un garçon de son âge qui avançait gaiement, dans des vêtements superbes et richement décorés. Ce dernier s'immobilisa en l'apercevant et eut une moue indéfinissable.

Damned ! Je suis repéré !!!! C'est Milor qui vous envois !? Quel traître celui là ! Mais comment vous avez fais pour me retrouver aussi vite et d'ailleurs, comment avez-vous pu me devancer ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Milor vous a-t-il envoyé à ma recherche, je vous connais même pas, vous n'êtes pas un garde !!!! Sacre bleu, je suis perdu !!!! Finit la liberté pour moi….

Quatre : Euh… non, enfin, je…

Pas un mot de plus ! Je n'y retournerais pas, il faudra me tuer pour ça !

Quatre : Mais voyons je…

Pas le peine d'essayer, je ne remettrais jamais un pied dans ce château ! Moi vivant, jamais je ne reviendrais sur me spas !

Trowa qui les rejoignait l'examina minutieusement alors que le garçon à la tresse retenait son souffle.

Malédiction, à 2 contre moi, je suis perdu !

Trowa : T'es qui ?

Pardon ? Comment ça je suis qui ? Duo Maxwell, pardi ! Le seul et le vrai ! Vous n'étiez pas à ma poursuite ?

Quatre : Absolument pas. Voici Trowa et moi, je suis Quatre. On voyage ensemble…

Duo : Ah, c'est vrai ? Vrai de vrai ?

Trowa :… hésitation Oui…

Duo : Chic alors et vous allez où ?

Quatre : On n'a pas de destination précise, tout ce que je veux, c'est quitter mon royaume.

Duo : Hey, bienvenu au club ! J'ai fais le mur de mon château moi aussi afin de voir le monde.

Quatre : Un château ?

Duo : Et oui… J'avais même pas le droit de sortir et j'en avais plus que marre d'attendre ce prince qui ne venait pas !

Trowa montrant une direction du doigt : Tu viens de par là ?

Duo : Exact. Je suis entré dans la forêt y'a environs 15/20 minutes…

Trowa : Le royaume de La Belle au Bois Dormant…

Duo épouvanté : ArrrGGgg ! Malédiction, tu veux m'y ramener !? J'le savais !!!!

Trowa : Non, c'était juste une remarque.

Quatre : Cesse donc de te faire du mouron… Si tu veux, tu n'as cas venir avec nous…

Duo soupçonneux : Hum… Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me livrer aux autorités ?

Trowa : Mes seules connaissances se réduisent aux animaux de cette forêt.

Quatre : Quant à moi, je crains d'être aussi recherché que toi d'ici quelques heures… Je t'assure que nous ne te voulons aucun mal.

Duo : Très bien, mais on s'éloigne le plus possible de mon royaume…

Trowa : Le mieux serait d'aller vers le nord. Si mes renseignements sont bon, il s'agit du royaume de la Petite Sirène…

Duo : Pourquoi ?

Trowa : Il faut aussi éviter le royaume de Quatre. Et puis, en passant la mer, on aura moins de chance de nous identifier.

Quatre : C'est une très bonne idée et je ne pense pas que mes 7 nains traverse la mer un jour…

Duo : Bien, dans ce cas, pourquoi pas ? Mais c'est loin ? Parce que, c'est que je ne suis pas habitué à marcher et puis, j'ai la dalle. Je suis partit avant que mon déjeuné ne me soit servit…

La mine d'excuse du garçon fit sourire Quatre alors que Trowa secouait la tête avec lassitude.

Trowa : Je ne sais pas trop… D'après les oiseaux qui m'ont raconter tout sur le pays de la Petite Sirène, environs une journée de vol… Mais on devrait s'arrêter au premier village venu.

Duo : Ah ?

Trowa : Tu ne passes pas inaperçu habillé comme ça.

Duo piqué au vif : Désolé mais je n'ais pas eut grand choix ! Je suis censé être de sang royal !

Quatre : Ce n'est pas grave, mais c'est vrai que tu risque d'attirer l'attention et si tes gardiens ont donné l'alerte…

Trowa : De plus, il nous faut des provisions.

Duo : D'acc. Est-ce que cette forêt est dangereuse ? Je ne voudrais pas finir dans le ventre d'y tigre alors que je suis enfin libre. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je compte bien vivre ma vie à fond !

Trowa : Rien à craindre si vous restez avec moi.

Quatre : Oui Je suis bien content d'être tombé sur toi par hasard !

Trowa : Oui… _Qui parle de hasard ?_

Duo : Hé bé, t'es pas très bavard Tro… Trowa. T'aimes pas parler ou t'es peut être pas habitué ? 

Trowa : désolée.

Duo : Ah mais non, c'est pas grave ! C'était juste une remarque comme ça. Moi je peux faire la conversation pour 2 alors y'a aucun prob. Mais surtout si ça te gène, n'hésites pas à me le dire. 

Quatre : Idem pour moi.

Trowa : Bon, allons-y !

Ailleurs :

En 5 heures de marches, il n'avait pas croisé âmes qui vivent, même pas le moindre petit hameau. Pourtant, il s'étendait enfin devant lui un petit village miteux au plus au point. Fouillant dans ses poches, il dénicha quelques piécettes d'or et décida de faire une pause pour grignoter. Il se dirigea donc de son pas nonchalant vers les bâtiments de terre.

_Peut être trouverais-je ce que je cherche ici…_

Il ignora les murmures des hommes sur son passage mais fut satisfait de voir quelques regards en coin de femmes postés sur leur perron. Quand il fut entré dans ce qui semblait être une auberge, il s'installa à une table, attendant la patronne. Mais cette dernière se contenta de le fixer de ses yeux, un sourire étirant ses lèvres pincées. Elle hurla le nom de quelqu'un et une jeune fille sortit précipitamment des cuisines pour venir prendre sa commande.

Qu'est-ce que je vous sers Monseigneur ?

Braquant son regard cobalt sur la jeune fille, le dit Monseigneur eut un sourire en découvrant une jolie demoiselle au teint légèrement pâle et aux grands yeux violets. Elle ne lui rendit qu'à peine son sourire, visiblement peu contente de devoir le servir, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille du garçon. Elle leva un peu son calepin afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle attendait sa commande.

Heero : Apporte de moi un plat du jour.

Du vin ?

Heero : Non.

De l'eau alors ?

Heero : Oui.

Ce sera tout ? Pas de désert ?

Heero : Non. Comment t'appelles-tu petite ?

Hilde… Et je ne suis pas de beaucoup votre cadette, Mr.

Son dernier mot contenait nombres de reproches mais Heero ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde, se faisant une idée encore plus précise de ce qui se passait.

Hilde : 2 pièces de cuivre, s'il vous plaît.

Sans un mot, il lui lança une des pièces et la regarda s'éloigner Au passage, il remarqua le regard malicieux que posait sur lui la patronne, derrière son comptoir.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais… Elle comptait sans doute m'attirer avec cette jeune fille. Je ne pense même pas qu'il s'agisse de sa fille… Pfff, si elle croit que je vais dormir dans son bouisbouis ou que je vais m'accoquiner avec sa serveuse, elle rêve… Ce village est donc comme ça… Je ne trouverais pas celle que je cherche ici…_

Hilde : V'la votre commande.

Déposant le plateau sur la table avec un peu de brusquerie, elle lui rendit ensuite sa monnaie puis re-disparue dans l'arrière salle. De sont côté, il avala rapidement son déjeuner et se leva de la table au moment même où un homme s'y installait, certainement désireux d'engager la conversation avec lui. Son comportement leva des murmures mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de quitter e lieu sombre, en silence et de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu, les mains dans les poches. Il s'arrêta néanmoins en plein milieu de la rue et regarda à droite et à gauche, visiblement déranger par quelque chose.

Heero : _Je sens une aura dangereuse…_

Soudain, un bruit de verre brisé retentit à sa droite et une masse informe s'écrasa sur le sol, glissant en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Un garçon sortit du bâtiment d'où venait d'être éjecté l'homme et s'approcha du blessé.

… A suivre…

Lou : J'espère que ce chap vous a plus. Malheureusement, je en suis pas tout à fais sûre à 100 de continuer cette fic… J'espère ne pas avoir à l'arrêter mais je verrais bien. Bonne soirée.


End file.
